


A Life Lived With Risks

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Crying, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Temperature Play, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “Derek,” Stiles shouted, but it sounded weak and broken, much like Stiles had felt. He had known the probability of him having a heat was high, especially as Derek’s pack grew as it had been, but a little voice in the back of his brain told him that he should have listened to Derek when he urged Stiles to take the risks seriously.In fact, he made a mental note that when all of this was over, he would nevernotlisten to Derek again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	A Life Lived With Risks

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Days #11 & 12 - I chose _Temperature Play & Dacryphilia_.

When Derek had first claimed Stiles with the traditional bite to the meat of his neck, he was consumed with such immense pain and pleasure, tears sprouted in his eyes and a chill raced through his skin. At that moment, Stiles had wished the feeling was one that could be easily replicated so that he could beg for the constant reminder whenever he and Derek had craved each other in the most primal of ways. 

He was coming to regret that wish as his body erupted in fire and the clothes covering his lanky body scraped his skin like sandpaper a few months later. He had known of the risks when a human mated with a werewolf - Derek had tried to convince him it wasn’t worth those risks time and time again - but there were too many reasons for Derek to claim him and he wasn’t about to ignore those because of a few  _ side effects _ . 

Those side effects included, but were not limited to; increased possessive tendencies of both parties, a gnarly scar on Stiles’ neck that was not easily hidden (as if Stiles would  _ want _ to hide it), the inevitability of Derek’s pack starting to see Stiles as their alpha which had already happened before the bite, and last but definitely not least, the chance of spontaneous heats brought on by, well, nothing. 

Thankfully, the nothing that caused his first heat was Derek making him his favorite dinner after they had both cleaned up from an hours-long battle, and he cursed the hormones welling up inside of him for being so easily swayed. He felt his face redden as a rush of arousal shot straight down his spine and into his aching cock. He gripped onto Derek’s arm tightly, hanging off of him from his place at the stove as he hastily rid himself of his shirt. 

“Stiles, what--” Derek muttered, and Stiles tried to explain, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. His mind was spiraling for his mate - Derek’s name, Derek’s scent, Derek’s touch, just  _ Derek _ \- and he couldn’t push those thoughts aside for long enough to quell the panic in his partner’s eyes. 

“ _ Heat _ ,” Stiles whispered and Derek’s eyes went comically wide in realization. If there had been any clarity in Stiles’ mind, he might have thought the situation funny, but Derek’s hand brushed over his head as if checking for a fever and Stiles preened into the touch. 

“C’mon, Stiles,” Derek’s command was barely heard over the distinct throbbing between Stiles’ ears and when his legs gave out, Derek was right there to catch him. 

“Derek,” Stiles shouted, but it sounded weak and broken, much like Stiles had felt. He had known the probability of him having a heat was high, especially as Derek’s pack grew as it had been, but a little voice in the back of his brain told him that he should have listened to Derek when he urged Stiles to take the risks seriously. 

In fact, he made a mental note that when all of this was over, he would never  _ not _ listen to Derek again. 

Stiles tried to focus on the relief he felt when Derek laid him to rest in their bed, his lips whispering against his burning skin causing his stomach to flutter then buzz as if taken over by a hive of bees and--

“ _ God _ , Derek, hurry! Please!” Stiles shouted and in a moment of what Stiles assumed was panic, Derek stopped touching him. That was quite possibly the worst thing he could have done because the second his mate was distant, he felt the slick his research had warned him of dripping between his cheeks. If his face wasn’t already red with arousal, mortification would have made it so. Derek rested a comforting hand on his thigh and Stiles let out a humiliating moan. 

“I have to cool you down, Stiles, I need you to wait here,” Derek started and at the mention of Derek leaving again, Stiles grasped at his arm. He turned onto his stomach as he reached and the friction of his hardness against the firm mattress was too much for him to handle. He rutted against it, his nails raking into the skin of Derek’s arm causing his mate to hiss. “Keep doing that, baby, you’re doing so  _ good _ .” At Derek’s praise, Stiles let out another whimper and grasped onto the pillow underneath his head. 

He couldn’t control the thrust of his hips any more than he could control the heat coursing through him. Rutting into the mattress barely made a dent on the arousal that flooded him and Stiles’ whine for his mate seemed to echo off the walls of their room. It was as though his bones were being crushed by a thousand-ton tractor and his skin scorched by lava. Even the tight grip he had on the pillow had done nothing to ease the pain he suddenly felt bursting through his body. His tears streamed down his face, each track cooling the warmth on his cheeks as he waited and whimpered for Derek to return. 

It felt as if decades had gone by before the instantly calming touch of his mate arrived again and a pathetic moan burst from his lips as he grabbed weakly for Derek. A cool hand traced down the line of his back and Stiles wasn’t sure whether to arch into it or continue seeking the sweet relief the mattress had been providing him when Derek disappeared. 

His decision was made for him as Derek straddled his waist, his obviously hard cock pressing into Stiles’ ass. Stiles couldn’t remember a time where he had felt so  _ good _ \- his mind flashed back to the bite that claimed him, but even that couldn’t compare - and he had known the only way to make it better would be if Derek would undress him and finally fuck him. 

He hadn’t realized he’d been mumbling as much until Derek’s nose pressed behind his ear and he whispered, “Eventually, pup, but I want to take advantage of this first. You always told me that a heat sounded like a fun time, so let me show you just how  _ enjoyable _ it can be, okay?” The panic and nervousness seemed to have disappeared from his voice which was now overtaken with what Stiles could only describe as hunger. 

“God, Derek,  _ fuck _ !” Stiles shouted because his brain couldn’t possibly form any other words. Derek’s low chuckle forced another curse from his mouth and as he went to turn - either to sass Derek or beg, he wasn’t sure which one in his current state - Derek pressed his palm to the center of Stiles’ back, clawed fingernails sending lightning bolts down his spine. 

The line between pain and pleasure blurred as Stiles’ screams of bliss reverberated through the room. Stiles heard the low grumble of Derek’s growl even through it all. A litany of  _ please and now and fuck _ and all of a sudden his body went cold. 

Where his skin had been scorching from Derek’s touch was, without warning, frigid as something cool traced down the length of his spine. Stiles couldn’t decide whether the sensation was welcome as his body struggled to take in the new feeling. Derek’s hips slowly pushed against his ass and it was almost as agonizing as the freezing trail that trickled down his sides. Stiles wanted to ask what it was, but he was too busy revelling in the slight relief of Derek blowing cool air on the tracks. 

“I’ve got you, Stiles, just  _ feel _ ,” Derek ordered gently. Stiles nodded as he bit down on the pillow underneath his head to try and hold in another hysterical whimper. Derek’s weight shifted off of him just enough for him to figure out the coolness that was providing minimal solace was an ice cube trailing over his searing skin. The cube stayed put on the small of his back, but as Derek reached around to unbutton his pants and he thrust his hips in hopes that his mate would finally touch his cock. The frigid cube slid along his spine until it reached his neck and fell beside his craned neck. 

The instant the icy relief disappeared, Stiles let out a pained, “No!” Derek used his inattention to pull down Stiles’ pants roughly until he was spread out naked on the bed. He was sure he looked ridiculous - his skin too red from the heat, sweaty from the urgency, while he rutted his newly exposed cock against the mattress - but Derek let out a low laugh and bit down on Stiles’ ass with fanged teeth. 

Stiles wished from some part of his still cognizant brain that he could see what Derek looked like. It wasn’t often that Derek let his wolf be in control, but Stiles hadn’t thought that Derek had any say in the matter if what he was feeling was anything like what Stiles was going through.

Before another distressed whine could leave Stiles’ lips, a glacial chill overwhelmed him. He cried out as freezing water mixed with the slick coating his ass and what felt like dozens of ice cubes landed on his upper body. He had wished for cold, for any semblance of relief, but the contrast of his sweltering skin and the sudden arctic rush was overpowering to his senses. His mind bounced between thanking his mate and telling him to hurry as his dick leaked with anticipation and need for connection. 

“Do you feel your body opening up for me, pup? You’re preparing yourself to take my knot like a good little mate, aren’t you?” Derek cooed as he swiped a chilled finger across Stiles’ puckered hole, chuckling softly as Stiles’ muscles contracted as if begging for more. Stiles begged, too; pleaded for Derek to touch him, to kiss him, to lick him, to  _ fuck _ him because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the scorching heat building up inside of him.

Stiles must have said something right because before he could piece the fractured puzzle of his mind together, Derek’s hands hoisted his hips up and he buried himself inside of Stiles. The sensation was like nothing Stiles had ever imagined. The skin that had been in a consistent battle between shivering and blistering now tingled with excitement and a satisfaction Stiles hadn’t realized he needed so intensely. 

Derek pounded into him, grunting sweet nothings of how slick Stiles was for him, how Stiles accepted his cock better than it ever had, how he was  _ made _ for Derek to fuck as long as he wanted. Stiles moaned out in agreement as he fisted the sheets beneath him with white knuckles, tugging at them like a lifeline, the only string holding him together as Derek hammered into him mercilessly. 

Stiles started to cry as his emotions overpowered him and hot tears poured down his face when his muscles went limp. Derek was the only thing keeping him from turning into a puddle on the mattress, his hands guiding Stiles’ hips so he could slam into him with no rhyme or reason. Stiles was gasping for air, sobbing on interrupted breaths, when Derek’s grip changed and Stiles was flipped onto his back. 

“Jesus, Stiles,” Derek husked as he hiked Stiles’ legs around his waist so he could press their chests together and enter him even deeper. Derek thumbed at the falling tears before dragging clawed fingernails down the tracks they left on his neck. Stiles had never seen him look so wrecked and could only assume the same for himself. 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as overwhelming insecurity took over somewhere inside of him. He had never feared Derek - he wouldn’t have let the werewolf claim him if he had - but he was worried the emotions dripping down his face would convey the wrong message. The only thoughts surging in Stiles’ mind were how perfect he felt and how complete Derek made him, but his mouth could only gasp in pleasure when he tried to vocalize them. 

“You shouldn’t look so pretty with tears streaming down your face,” Derek choked out, staring down at Stiles so intently, Stiles had to blink rapidly to ensure he wasn’t imagining it. Stiles let a tear slip from his eye as his mate’s cock started to grow inside of him and Derek followed the trail with the tip of his nose until it landed on the prominent claiming bite on his neck.

“ _ Mate _ ,” Stiles gasped, his eyes widening as the heat that had lessened came back in full force and his orgasm overtook him. Derek’s growl echoed through the steamy air before his fangs sank into the already scarred skin that marked Stiles as  _ his _ . 

It was as if all of the air Stiles had ever breathed in burst from his lungs when he felt Derek’s knot swell inside of him. His stomach tensed and his cock throbbed as he came messily between their two bodies, his heart thrumming in his ears like a heavy beat. Stiles found that he couldn’t focus on anything other than the complete bliss of Derek filling him up with his come. He was flooded with his mate and an all-consuming surge of love and possession burst through him. 

He gripped at Derek’s shoulders, uncaring for the pain radiating from where Derek’s fangs had connected them and screamed a litany of curses and praises at his mate. He wanted to make sure Derek had known he hadn’t regretted a single decision he had made, even if the tears falling from his eyes or the desperation that came on so suddenly told a different story. 

A shiver raced through Stiles when his thoughts started piecing themselves back together and he realized his body was damp with sweat and spread across sheets soaked with ice water. The only thing stopping him from freezing was Derek’s warm body trembling on top of him. He went to move and concluded that, among all of the other side effects Derek had warned him about, his mate’s knot was still pulsing inside of him. 

Stiles sniffed and blinked back a few stray tears before whispering, “I never thought it would be like  _ that _ .” Derek chuckled and Stiles felt it from where his lips kissed away his sweat and tears. Stiles had known everything was just as it should be as Derek placed gentle kisses in circles around his chest before wandering up his neck and landing on his swollen lips. Their mouths breathed each other in, both of them letting out soft giggles and whispered  _ I love you _ ’s until Derek’s knot finally lessened enough for them to detach from one another. Even though they could, neither of them moved away, opting instead to hold onto each other as tightly as they both needed and letting their emotions take them over. 

Derek might have warned Stiles about the risks of being claimed, but when Stiles had his mate wrapped in his embrace, the love of his life pressed solidly against him, nothing else really mattered. The connection that Stiles had with his mate - Stiles’ heat accepting him and Derek’s knot claiming him - was one that Stiles could never resent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
